


Arrangement

by MistressKat



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Arranged Marriage, Challenge Response, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 08:38:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4870392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressKat/pseuds/MistressKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Radek had arrived two weeks ago.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arrangement

**Author's Note:**

> Written as part of the [broadstairsbacc]() writing challenge where we all wrote a drabble to same fandom, a randomly picked prompt (arranged marriage) and then individual Loveheart phrase which needed to be included. My Loveheart said _‘I’m shy’._

Rodney leaned against the lab door, surreptitiously watching his new husband build… Well, he had no idea what but it looked interesting.  
  
Radek had arrived two weeks ago, as part of the War Obligation scheme marrying talented people from the loosing states to individuals of considerable means, like himself. It was slavery dressed as philanthropy but Rodney had found no way of escaping his ‘duty’.  
  
“You didn’t say you could do that,” he remarked.  
  
Radek didn’t startle. “I’m shy,” he said drily, a raised eyebrow implying how useless he’d thought sharing that would’ve been.  
  
“We’ll work on that,” Rodney laughed.


End file.
